George Foyet
|Familie = Unbenannte Eltern Mr. und Mrs. Foyet |Beruf = Assistenzlehrer Freiberuflicher Computerspezialist |Pathologie = Serienmörder Hebephiler Amokläufer |Modus Operandi = Siehe unten |Opferanzahl = 36 getötet 3 versucht 1 Geisel |Status = Verstorben |Schauspieler = C. Thomas Howell |Erster Auftritt = Allesfresser |Letzter Auftritt = Route 66 }} Like the Reaper, and the Zodiac killed (or attempted to kill) at least one couple while they were seated in a car. Wie der Reaper, und der Tierkreis getötet (oder versuchte zu töten) mindestens ein Paar, während sie in einem Auto sitzen. Foyet almost always targeted people on uninhabited highways and killed them in different ways, while Son of Sam usually attacked people in their cars on streets and the Zodiac killed Darlene Ferrin and attempted to kill Michael Mageau, his third and fourth victims, when they were on a golf course at night. Foyet zielte fast immer auf unbewohnte Autobahnen und tötete sie auf verschiedene Weise, während der Sohn von Sam gewöhnlich Menschen in ihren Autos auf Straßen angriff und der Tierkreis Darlene Ferrin tötete und versuchte, Michael Mageau, seine dritten und vierten Opfer, zu töten, als sie waren Ein Golfplatz in der Nacht. Also, like Zodiac, BTK, and Son of Sam, Foyet enjoyed taunting the police. Auch, wie Zodiac, BTK und Sohn von Sam, genoss Foyet die Polizei verspotten. In one of his letters, Zodiac claimed that he would "hit a school bus"; In einem seiner Briefe behauptete Zodiac, er würde "einen Schulbus treffen"; in Omnivore, Foyet hijacked a night bus and killed everyone inside, undoubtedly a reference to the Zodiac's threat. In Omnivore hat Foyet einen Nachtbus entführt und alle drinnen getötet, zweifellos ein Hinweis auf die Bedrohung des Zodiac. He also called 911 to report his first few murders, just like the Zodiac did in two of his attacks. Er rief auch 911 an, um seine ersten Morde zu berichten, genau wie der Zodiac in zwei seiner Angriffe. Like in the case of BTK, a book was written about Foyet suggesting that he had been arrested on an unrelated charge or died in some way, an attribute that (according to ) would later lead to the captures of the respective killers after they made some sort of contact with the press to correct it. Wie im Fall von BTK wurde ein Buch über Foyet geschrieben, das darauf hindeutete, dass er auf einer unzureichenden Ladung verhaftet worden war oder in irgendeiner Weise gestorben war, ein Attribut, das (nach ) später zu den Fängen der jeweiligen Mörder führen würde, nachdem sie gemacht hatten Irgendeine Art von Kontakt mit der Presse, um es zu korrigieren. , an Italian-based serial killer, would also target couples in cars, shot and stabbed them (one 18-year-old female victim was stabbed 97 times) and wasn't caught, not unlike Foyet. , ein italienischer Serienmörder, zielte auch auf Paare in Autos, erschoss und stach sie (ein 18-jähriges weibliches Opfer wurde 97 Mal gestochen) und wurde nicht gefangen, nicht anders als Foyet. To some indirect extent, Foyet was inspired by the Phantom Killer, the unidentified perpetrator of of 1946, who can easily be compared to the Zodiac. In einigen indirekten Ausmaß wurde Foyet von dem Phantom Killer, dem nicht identifizierten Täter von 1946, inspiriert, der leicht mit dem Tierkreis verglichen werden kann. Both were masked killers who targeted couples, attacked them at the sides of secluded roads during the night, and shot some victims. Beide waren maskierte Mörder, die auf Paare zielten, griffen sie an den Seiten der abgelegenen Straßen während der Nacht an und schossen einige Opfer. Also, like , Foyet, on at least one occasion, pretended to be a cop in order to gain his victims' trust, even dressing up in a full uniform and driving a patrol bike with red-and-blue lights and a siren. Auch wie , Foyet, bei mindestens einer Gelegenheit, gab es vor, ein Polizist zu sein, um das Vertrauen seiner Opfer zu gewinnen, sich sogar in einer vollen Uniform zu verkleiden und ein Patrouillenrad mit rot-blauen Lichtern und einer Sirene zu fahren . Foyet's habit of taking items from his victims and leaving them behind at the crime scenes of his next victims might have been partially inspired by , an interstate spree killer who robbed most of his victims and left some of the stolen items behind at the crime scenes of his next victims, acts that were most likely unintentional. Foyets Gewohnheit, Gegenstände von seinen Opfern zu nehmen und sie bei den Tatortszenen seiner nächsten Opfer zurückzulassen, könnte teilweise von , einem zwischenstaatlichen Spree-Mörder, der die meisten seiner Opfer beraubt hatte, verlassen und einige der gestohlenen Gegenstände hinter dem Verbrechen zurückgelassen haben Szenen seiner nächsten Opfer, Taten, die höchstwahrscheinlich unbeabsichtigt waren. Foyet killing his girlfriend by stabbing her and then stabbing himself to appear as a victim is based on , who killed his wife in the same manner, then stabbed himself and told authorities he and his wife were attacked by two African-American men. Foyet, der seine Freundin tötet, indem er sie anstarrt und sich dann als Opfer aufblickt, basiert auf , der seine Frau auf die gleiche Weise tötete, dann starb er und sagte, dass er und seine Frau von zwei afroamerikanischen Männern angegriffen wurden. „''Hast du Angst? Die solltest du haben.“ '''George Foyet', auch bekannt als „'Der Boston Reaper'“ oder einfach „'Der Reaper'“, war ein erfolgreicher Serienmörder, den Hotch einst zehn Jahre zuvor in Boston jagte. Er kehrte in der Folge Allesfresser zurück und ist bestens dafür bekannt, der Erzfeind von Aaron Hotchner gewesen zu sein. Hintergrund thumb|255px|Foyets Vertrag mit [[Tom Shaunessy|Shaunessy.]] Foyet wurde um 1968 geboren, wahrscheinlich in der Bostoner Umgebung oder in Boston selbst.Foyet behauptet während der Befragung durch Hotch in Allesfresser, er lasse sich seine Heimat (= Boston) nicht nehmen. In jungen Jahren wurde er regelmäßig von seinem Vater geschlagen, und obwohl seine Mutter ihn beschützen wollte, war sie nicht stark genug dazu. Darauffolgend hasste er sie für das und dachte fortan, dass alle Frauen schwach seien. Schließlich erlitt er einen Zusammenbruch und tötete seine Eltern im Alter von neun Jahren, was er wie einen Autounfall aussehen ließ. Er wurde anschließend von den wohlhabenden Foyets adoptiert. Seine ersten Morde als der Boston Reaper ereigneten sich zwischen 1995 und 1998; zu dieser Zeit arbeitete er als Assistenzlehrer an einer Highschool. Tom Shaunessy, der damals der leitende Detective in dem Fall war, forderte die BAU an, wobei dieser Fall der erste sein sollte, den Hotch als leitender Profiler behandelte. Zu dieser Zeit hatte Foyet bereits 20 Opfer getötet und wurde unfähig, die selbe Befriedigung dadurch zu spüren wie früher. Da er durch das Verlangen nach Macht motiviert wurde, setzte er einen Vertrag auf, in dem geschrieben stand, dass er mit dem Morden aufhören würde, wenn Shaunessy die Ermittlungen einstellen würde. Da die Beamten keinerlei Anahltspunkte außer des vorgetäuschten Phantombildes von Foyet hatten, der im Jahre 1996 seine Partnerin tötete und sich selbst schwer verletzte, und dabei vorgab, ein Opfer des Reapers zu sein, um die Polizei zu manipulieren, akzeptierte er das Abkommen. Als Resultat seiner Verletzungen wurde Foyet von einigen Medikamenten abhängig, darunter auch Oxycontin and Tapazole. Nach dem Einstellen der Untersuchungen und sechswöchigem Warten, schickte Shaunessy Hotchner im Glauben, der Reaper sei gegangen, fort. Foyet nahm zahlreiche verschiedene Identitäten an, um seine Lüge aufrecht zu erhalten und wurde zu einem freischaffenden Computerspezialisten für die Stadt Boston, wobei er eigentlich nur darauf wartete, wieder töten zu können. Während dieser Zeit beobachtete er Shaunessy und erfreute sich daran, wie sein Leben zusammenfiel. Staffel 4 Allesfresser thumb|255px|Der Tatort von Foyets inszeniertem Mord. eine Waffe vor.]] thumb|255px|Foyet wird in den Nachrichten gesucht. 2009 ruft Shaunessy Hotch in seiner Todesnacht zu sich nach Hause, wo der ehemalige Detective ihm von dem Deal erzählt und äußert, dass er sich des Reapers bewusst ist, der ihn die letzten Wochen und Monate in Erwartung seines Todes beobachtet hat. Am folgenden Morgen stirbt er und der Reaper geht wieder auf die Jagd. Er beginnt mit Evan Harvey und Nina Hale, die am Straßenrand mit zwei platten Reifen liegengeblieben sind. Er nähert sich den beiden, indem er ihnen Hilfe anbietet, wobei er vorgibt, dass seine Frau ihn begleitet. Nachdem Evan seine Hilfe dankend akzeptiert, verlässt der Reaper die beiden kurz, zieht seine ikonische Maske auf und schlägt ihn mit einem Montierhebel nieder. Der Reaper schleicht sich daraufhin an Nina heran, die im Auto sitzt und den AAAAmerican Automobile Association; US-amerikanisches Pendant zum ADAC. anruft. Er hält ihr seinen .44 Magnum Revolver direkt an die Stirn und nimmt ihre Uhr, verspricht ihr aber daraufhin, sie nicht zu erschießen, als sie um ihr Leben fleht. Anstelle dessen holt er sein Messer hervor, schlitzt ihre Kehle auf und sticht mehrer Male danach auf sie ein. Als Evan kurze Zeit später wieder zu Bewusstsein kommt und nach Nina fragt, sagt ihm der Reaper, dass sie tot ist und fragt ihn: „Hast du Angst? Die solltest du haben.“, woraufhin er ihm in die Stirn schießt. Danach setzt er Evan seine Brille auf, die ihm laut seiner offiziellen Aussage vom Mörder genommen wurden. Als die Fallakte zu diesem Übergriff auf Hotchs Schreibtisch landet, versammelt er die BAU und bittet die restlichen Teammitglieder, ihn nach Boston zu begleiten, um den Reaper-Fall nochmal aufzunehmen und weiter zu ermitteln, obwohl anfänglich angenommen wurde, dass das Verbrechen auch von einem Reaper-Nachahmungstäter hätte begangen werden können. Stunden später gibt er sich als Polizeibeamter aus und hält das ältere Paar Arthur und Diane Lanessa an, sticht Arthur in die Brust, erschießt Diane, hinterlässt Nina Hales Armbanduhr an ihrem Handgelenk und nimm Arthurs Ehering mit. Nachdem die BAU nach hartnäckiger Recherche die Adresse von George Foyet herausgefunden haben, den sie als einen wichtigen Baustein im Plan des Reapers ansehen, spricht er später mit Hotch und Rossi, die sich seiner Identität als der Reaper nicht bewusst sind und ihnen erzählt, wie er die Attacke zehn Jahre zuvor überlebte und behauptet, dass Amanda Bertram die Liebe seines Lebens gewesen sei. Sie bieten ihm Polizeischutz an, den er jedoch ablehnt. Später am Abend ruft der Reaper Hotch an, um ihm den gleichen Deal anzubieten, den er mit Shaunessy gemacht hat. Hotch lehnt das Angebot klar und deutlich ab („''Ich mache keine Deals. Ich mache Jagd auf Leute wie Sie.“), was den Reaper wütend macht, der daraufhin einen Bus unter seine Gewalt bringt (den selben, den seine vorgetäuschte Fassade immer auf dem Heimweg nahm) und tötet alle sechs Passagiere sowie den Fahrer, wobei er Arthur Lanessas Ehering zurücklässt. Das Team wird zum Tatort gerufen und entschlüsselt die kryptische Nachricht, die der Reaper mit dem Blut seiner Opfer an die Fenster des Busses schrieb, indem sie realisieren, dass die niedergeschriebenen Nummern mit den drei Wohnadressen Foyets übereinstimmen. Nach Hotchs Selbstzweifeln, die Rossi jedoch durch ein Gespräch vorübergehend vergessen macht, entscheidet er, dass sich das Team auf die drei Häuser aufteilt. Morgan und Sergeant Michael O'Mara fahrend zu der ihnen zugeteilten Adresse, wo O'Mara überfallen und getötet wird, während Morgan durch ein Fenster gestoßen und k.o. geschlagen wird, wobei er Sekunden vor der Bewusstlosigkeit den Reaper als Täter ausmachen kann. Dieser steht nun über dem Agent und ist bereit, auch ihn zu töten, wobei er sogar sagt: „Wach auf, Derek. Es ist Zeit zu sterben.“. Da Morgan jedoch nicht bei Bewusstsein ist, ist es dem Reaper nicht möglich, die Möglichkeit zu nutzen und flieht stattdessen, jedoch hinterlässt er eine Patrone der .44 Magnum und nimmt Morgans Ausweis mit. Als die restlichen Teammitglieder eintreffen finden sie eine große Menge von Foyets Blut in Schleifspuren. Später fragt sich die BAU, warum der Reaper Foyet töten würde, da er sowieso schon Kontrolle über sein einziges überlebtes Opfer hat. Als sie in Amanda Bertrams Vergangenheit recherchieren, finden sie heraus, dass sie Foyet erst seit vier Wochen kannte. Garcia suchte zudem nach all seinen bekannten Decknamen, die alle als Informatik-Aushilfslehrer registriert waren und sie finden zudem heraus, dass einer dieser aufgrund von unangebrachtem sexuellen Verhalten suspendiert wurde, woraufhin sie realisieren, dass ''Foyet der Reaper ist, der Zeit darin investierte, sich Blut abzunehemen, um seinen langgeplanten Mord zu inszenieren. Das Team ortet daraufhin das Mobiltelefon von Roy Colson, einem Journalisten, der ein Buch über den Reaper schrieb und finden heraus, dass er sich in einem Haus befindet, dessen Adresse Foyet verschwieg. Während die BAU dorthin eilt, gesteht Foyet gegnüber Colson, der Reaper zu sein und hält ihm eine Waffe vor, wobei er ihn dazu zwingt, die Theorie zu korrigieren, die er aufstellte und besagt, dass der Reaper entweder verhaftet wurde oder einfach gestorben sei. Kurz darauf stürmt die BAU herein und Hotch bringt ihn von weiteren Schüssen ab, indem er sagt, dass wenn er tot wäre, er nicht leben würde und den somit den berühmt-berüchtigten Ruf, der von der ultimativen Identifizierung des Reapers herrühren würde, miterleben könnte.Ein befriedigter Foyet wird schließlich von Morgan verhaftet, der seinen Ausweis von ihm fordert. Foyet übergeht dies aber und sagt nur: „Ich werde noch berühmter, als sie es sich vorstellen können.“. Da er das letzte Jahrzehnt Zeit hatte, die Pläne jedes Gefängnisses in Massachusetts genauestens zu studieren, schneidet sich Foyet seine Pulsadern an einer scharfen Kante auf, saugt sein eigenes Blut aus der Wunde und gibt vor, Blut zu spucken und Krämpfe zu haben, um zu fliehen. Als die BAU von seiner Flucht in den Nachrichten erfährt, fragt Garcia: „Sie werden ihn doch finden, oder?“, woraufhin Hotch antwortet: „Nein, das werden sie nicht.“ Am Ende des Tages - Teil 2 Foyet kehrt am Ende des Staffelfinales zurück. Er hat in Hotchs Wohnung auf ihn gewartet und schleicht sich an ihn heran, während sich Hotch einen Drink ins Glas eingießt. In seiner typischen Reaper-Montur zielt er mit dem Revolver auf den Agent und sagt: „Sie hätten einen Deal machen sollen“. Ein Schuss wird gehört, ehe der Bildschirm schwarz wird. Staffel 5 Ohne Namen, ohne Gesicht in seinem Zuhause.]] Foyet kehrt in der Staffelpremiere zurück, die Handlung geht nahtlos vom Finale der vorigen Staffel über. Nach einem kurzen Kampf hält der Reaper Hotch gefangen. Nachdem er ihn überwältigt hat, erzhlt er ihm, dass es notwendig ist, die Anatomie des Menschen zu studieren, um mehrere Male auf sich selbst einzustechen und nicht dabei zu sterben. Daraufhin sticht Foyet langsam neunmal auf den am Boden liegenden Agent an nicht tödlichen Körperstellen ein, wobei er ihm erzählt, dass er sich nicht wehren soll, da Entspannung helfen würde, die Klinge einfacher einzuführen. Er weist ihn zudem darauf hin, dass die Annahme der BAU, dass Messerstecher impotent seien und Messer als sexuelle Ersatzhandlung benutzen, inkorrekt sei; jedoch erklärt er, dass er ein Bedürfnis für eine Ersatzhandlung hat, nämlich die Verstümmelung. Nachdem er Hotch für mehrere Stunden gefoltert hat, bringt er ihn gemeinsam mit Morgans Ausweis, als der er sich ausgibt, in ein örtliches Krankenhaus. Zudem hat Foyet die B''-Seite von Hotchs Adressbuch mitgenommen und ein Bild von Haley Brooks und Jack Hotchner hinterlassen, Hotchs Ex-Frau und ihrem gemeinsamen Sohn. Darüber hinaus unterschreibt er mit ''LC bei der Übergabe ins Krankenhaus. Der Rest der BAU ist sich des Überfalls auf Hotch nicht bewusst, aufgrund ihrer Ermittlungen eines immer instabiler werdenden Täters sind. Da Hotch nicht auf seine Anrufe reagiert, entscheidet sich Prentiss dazu, in Hotchs Wohnung zu gehen, um sicherzugehen, dass ihm nichts zugestoßen ist. Als sie eine nicht verschlossene Tür vorfindet, realisiert sie, dass Hotch nicht dort ist und informiert Reid und Garcia, woraufhin Garcia in jedem Krankenhaus in D.C. anruft und sich nach ihm informiert. Sie hat schließlich nach mehreren Versuchen Erfolg und Prentiss fährt dorthin, um nach ihm zu sehen. Nachdem die BAU den Fall abschließt, eilen auch sie ins Krankenhaus, als Hotch sein Bewusstsein zurückerlangt. Sie helfen ihm, dass Foto von Haley und Jack zu finden, woraufhin Hotch realisiert, dass Foyet es nun auf die beiden abgesehen hat, weswegen das Team die beiden ausfindig macht und unter den Schutz des U.S. Marshalls Sam Kassmeyer stellen. Die BAU stellt die Theorie auf, dass Foyet es nun gezielt auf ihn abgesehen hat und ihn terrorisiert und leiden sehen will, so wie er es mit dem kürzlich verstorbenen Tom Shaunessy getan hat. Das würde auch erklären, warum er Hotch am Leben gelassen hat, solange er einen Erzfeind hat, ist seine Macht und Kontrolle gesichert. Der Fuchs Als Miranda Jakar zum zweiten Mal tötete, sendete Foyet Karl Arnold, einem Familienmörder aus der Vergangenheit der BAU, zwei Umschläge mit Zeitungsauschnitten, wobei der zweite der beiden eine Notiz enthielt, bei der die Verantwortlichkeit für die Morde auf sich genommen wurde. Am Ende der Episode enthüllt Arnold, dass einer der beiden einen Artikel über Foyets Attacke auf Hotch enthält, der mit seiner Signatur, dem Auge der Vorsehung, unterzeichnet wurde, ein Zeichen dafür, dass er zurückkommen wird. Der Reaper Die BAU schafft es, Foyet ausfindig zu machen, indem sie die Medikamente auflisten, die er nahm und die nicht durch frei verkäufliche ersetzt werden konnten. Foyet wiederum, der mittlerweile unter dem Pseudonym Peter Rhea (ein Anagramm von The Reaper) arbeitete, gelingt es, Kassmeyer ausfindig zu machen, den er schwer foltert. Durch das Handy des Marshalls erreicht er schließlich Haley, bei der er sich während des Telefonats ebenfalls als U.S. Marshall ausgibt und behauptet, ihre Sicherheit von die ihres Sohnes sei in Gefahr, wodurch es ihm gelingt, dass sie in ihr altes Haus zurückkehrt. Er trifft sie dort und gibt weiterhin vor, ein Marshall zu sein. Während eines anhaltenden Telefongesprächs mit Hotch, merkt sie, dass Foyet in Wirklichkeit der Reaper ist. Sie stellt das Telefon auf Lautsprecher und Hotch gibt Jack die Anweisung, dass er „am Fall mithelfen“ soll, woraufhin er an einen zu diesem Zeitpunkt unbekannten Platz in der Wohnung rennt. Haley sagt ihrem Ex-Mann, dass sie ihn liebt, woraufhin mehrere Schüsse gehört werden. In der Zwischenzeit eilt das Team zu Hotchs altem Haus. Aber Hotch erreicht das Haus als erster. Er findet eine Blutspur vor, die zum Badezimmer führt, ehe er Haley tot und Foyet hinter einem Vorhang versteckt auffindet. Er feuert mehrere Schüsse ab und Foyet fällt zu Boden. Dieser jedoch trägt eine schutzsichere Weste und bleibt unverletzt. Im Folgenden findet ein harter, brutaler Kampf zwischen Foyet und Hotch statt, in dessen Verlauf Foyet seinen Gegner immer wieder verspottet. Der Kampf führt die beiden die Treppe hinunter ins Wohnzimmer, wo Hotch die Oberhand gewinnt, es schafft, Foyet zu überwältigen und sich über ihm aufbäumt. Foyet sagt: „Sie haben mich, ich gebe auf.“, was Hotch jedoch ignoriert und ihn in blinder Wut und Rache mit seinen Fäusten zu Tode schlägt, ehe das Team das Haus erreicht. Als sie ankommen, zieht Morgan Hotch von Foyet weg und schreit, dass er bereits tot ist. Hotch geht daraufhin in den Raum, der früher sein Büro war und findet Jack neben seinem ehemaligen Schreibtisch in einer Kiste, in der sein Sohn sich versteckt hat. Es wird enthüllt, dass Jack die Aussage „am Fall mithelfen“ immer beutzte, wenn Hotch in seinem Büro Fälle bearbeitete und Jack sich in eben dieser Kiste versteckte. Später kam er heraus und behauptete, am Fall mitgearbeitet zu haben. Diese Tatsache nutzte Hotch zu seinem Vorteil, um seinem Sohn vor Foyet zu beschützen. Staffel 9 Route 66 Foyet kehrt in der Episode als Halluzination zurück, als Hotch auf einmal schwere Komplikationen aufgrund der von ihm zugefügten Stichwunden erleidet. Er tritt erstmals in einem Theater auf, in dem Hotch und Haley einen Film über Hotchs Leben schauen, wobei er seine typische Reaper-Montur (jedoch ohne Maske) trägt. Trotz Hotchs Protesten gesellt er sich zu den beiden und sieht einen Auschnitt über Beth Clemmons, Hotchs momentane Lebenspartnerin, nennt sie heiß und gibt Haley Popcorn von sich ab, während er seinen Revolver hervorholt und ihr in den Bauch schießt; obwohl Hotch sich um die Wunde kümmert stört Haley dieser Vorfall nicht weiter. Foyet schaut den Rest des Films gemeinsam mit den beiden, bevor er sich entschuldigt und auf die Toilette geht, wobei er jedoch sagt, dass er die beiden in der Lobby treffen wird. Als die beiden dorthin gehen, trifft er sich mit ihnen, wobei er normale Kleidung trägt und einen roten Luftballon in der Hand hält. Foyet umarmt zunächst Haley und darauf Hotch zur Verabschiedung, wobei er ihm sagt, dass er sich entspannen soll, ehe er über die Straße geht und verschwindet. Die ganze Episode hindurch stellt er sich optimistisch und sogar freundlich gegenüber Hotch und Haley dar; ob es an Hotchs Imgination ih gegenüber lag oder nicht ist unklar. Profil „''Ich werde noch berühmter, als sie es sich vorstellen können.''“ Der Reaper ist ein typischer Allesfresser, er bevorzugt also keinen speziellen Opfertyp. Er ist offensichtlich ein Soziopath und gerissener Narzisst, der die Behörden manipuliert. Obwohl es seine Vorliebe ist, junge Frauen mit Messern zu töten, ist er ein Raubtier, das sich auf jeden stürzt. Es geht bei seinen Morden nicht um die Opfer, sondern um die Anerkennung. Die Symbole, das Eigentum früherer Opfer, das er bei nachfolgenden Opfer platziert, hinter lässt er als Zeichen vo Machtgier. Der Vertrag ist das beste Beispiel dafür; er hat Tom Shaunessy so manipuliert, dass er kapituliert hat. Er ist extrem diszipliniert. In seinem täglichen Leben macht ihn das wahrscheinlich so unflexibel, dass er weder privat noch beruflich besonders erfolgreich sein kann. Er setzt das Messer bevorzugt bei seinen jüngeren weiblich Opfer ein, als Ersatz für die körperliche Penetration. Aus dieser Tatsache glaubt die BAU, dass der Täter hebephil ist, also jemand, der sich zu Teenagern hingezogen fühlt. Deshalb soll nach einem Mann gesucht werden, der täglich in Kontakt mit diesen ist, also Trainer, Lehrer, etc. Wenn Foyet tötet, ist tut er dies gnadenlos und ohne jegliches Mitleid. Er will, dass seine Opfer wissen, dass sie durch ihn sterben werden. Aus diesem Grund verschont er Derek Morgan, den er später in der Episode angriff, jedoch dadurch bewusstlos wurde. Um ihm das klar zu machen, hinterlässt er eine Patrone seiner .44 Magnum. Foyet ist eine ungewöhnliche Mischung aus Serienmörder und Amokläufer. Er begeht eine Reihe von Amokläufen mit einer sehr geringen Abkühlphase, nur um sich danach für Monate oder Jahre zu verstecken, bis er wieder zuschlagen kann. Im Gegensatz zu den typischen Amokläufern, hat Foyet nicht das Bedürfnis zu sterben. Aber im Gegensatz zu den typischen Serienmördern hat Foyet demonstriert, dass es eine Leichtigkeit für ihn darstellt, mehrere Opfer gleichzeitig zu töten, als Beispiel dient hierbei die Attacke auf den Bus, bei der er alle Insassen als auch den Fahrer, also insgesamt sieben Personen, anschoss und daraufhin erstach. Deshalb ist es schwierig, ihn einer Kategorie zuzuordnen. Er könnte eine neue „Art“ von Mörder sein die erst in Zukunft kategorisiert werde könnte. Es kann sich gestritten werden, ob Foyet einem Amokläufer nahe kommt, da er in Der Reaper zwei Personen in kurzer Zeit mit einer Handfeuerwaffe tötete. Modus Operandi Als Reaper zog Foyet sich einen schwarzen Trenchcoat an (wenn er draußen war) mit einem Sweatshirt mit schwarzer Kapuze, einer schwarzen Kunsthaarz-Paintball-Maske und schwarzen Lederhandschuhen. Er sprach auch mit einem langsamen, gutturalen Knurren, das seine furchterregende Erscheinung ergänzt. Normalerweise attackierte er Paare, die in ihren Autos an unbesiedelten Orten bei Nacht festsaßen, denen er sich mit einer Art List näherte, beispielsweise gab er sich als verlorener Reisender aus (als er die Lanessas tötete, gab er sich als Autobahnpolizist aus, wobei er sogar eine komplette Uniform anhatte und ein Motorrad mit Sirene und Rot-Blau-Licht fuhr). Als er die Morde ausführte, verhöhnte er seine Opfer und sagte ihnen, dass er sie töten wird, wobei er, wenn möglich, deren Vornamen benutzte. Durch die Angst seiner Opfer, zu wissen, dass sie von ihm ermordet werden, zog er große Freude. Foyets Vorgehensweise variierte immer sowie seine Opferwahl. Seine Opfer waren beider Geschlechter und jeder Art von Alter und Rasse. Entweder erstach er seine Opfer mit einem kleinen sichelartigen Messer (obwohl er nach Ohne Namen, ohne Gesicht zu einem Klappmesser wechselte), erschoss sie mit einem .44 Magnum S&W Model 629 Stealth Hunter Revolver (obwohl er in Der Reaper eine .45-caliber M1911A1 halbautomatische Pistole benutzte und während Hotchs Halluzination in Route 66 er ihn mit einem .357 Magnum Colt Python Revolver darstellte), oder erschlug sie mit einem beiläufigen Objekto, wie einem Montierhebel. Die einzige Konstante bei seiner Viktimologie war, dass er sein jüngeres weibliches erstach; je jünger diese waren, desto länger Zeit ließ er sich bei ihnen, da seine Messerstiche laut Profil eine Ersatzhandlung für die sexuelle Penetration waren (obwohl er in Ohne Namen, ohne Gesicht verneinte, solche Tendenzen zu haben). Während des Busmassakers in Allesfresser benutzte er ein paar seines gewöhnlichen Revolvers, um die Mehrheit der Businsassen zu besiegen (bis auf den Busfahrer, dem er einen Kopfschuss verpasste) und tötete diese anschließend mit seinem Messer. Nach den Morden nahm Foyet jeweils Gegenstände seiner Opfer mit wie beispielsweise eine Armbanduhr, eine Brille oder ein Schmuckstück und postierte diesen Gegenstand an seinem nächsten Opfer, um sicherzustellen, dass die Polizei wusste, dass er der Mörder war. Er zeichnete zudem das Auge der Vorsehung und/oder schrieb das Wort "FATE"Das englische Wort für „Schicksal“ mit dem Blut seiner Opfer an den Tatort. Einigen Tatortfotos nach zu utreilen hatte er möglicherweise zudem die Gewohnheit, das Auge der Vorsehung in die Leichen einiger Opfer zu ritzen. Bevor er seone Freundin Amanda Bertram tötete und sich selbst verletzte, rief er den Notruf, sodass Ersthelfer die Opfer fanden, hörte aber damit auf, nachdem sie ihn retteten, um seine Startegie, sich als Opfer auszugeben, weiter aufrechtzuerhalten und zu verstärken. Bekannte Opfer *Unspezifizierte Daten und Orte im Jahre 1977: Seine unbenannten Eltern *1995-1998, Boston, Massachusetts: Tötete 20 Opfer binnen drei Jahren. Die Benannten sind: **19. Januar 1996: Amanda Bertram **07. Mai 1997: Henry Alan Ward **11. Februar 1998: Renata Joyce und Keira Calder: ***Renata Joyce ***Keira Calder *Die Morde im Jahre 2009: **Boston, Massachusetts: ***16. März: Nina Hale und Evan Harvey : ****Nina Hale ****Evan Harvey ***17. März: Arthur und Diane Lanessa : ****Arthur Lanessa ****Diane Lanessa ***Der Amoklauf vom 18. März: ****Tötete Sieben in einem Linienbus-Massaker und ließ Arthur Lanessas Ehering am Tatort zurück. Die Opfer sind: *****Der unbenannte Fahrer *****Alle sechs unbenannten Fahrgäste ****Der Überfall auf eine von Foyets Addressen: *****Sergeant Michael O'Mara *****Derek Morgan ****Roy Colson **Washington, D.C.: ***20.-21. Mai: Aaron Hotchner ***25. November: ****U.S. Marshal Sam Kassmeyer ****Der Angriff im ehemaligen Hotchner-Haus: *****Haley Brooks-Hotchner *****Aaron Hotchner *****Jack Hotchner Auftritte * Staffel 4 ** Allesfresser ** Am Ende des Tages - Teil 2 * Staffel 5 ** Ohne Namen, ohne Gesicht ** Die Quelle des Leids ** Die letzte Rate ** Von der Wiege bis zur Bahre ** Jäger in der Dunkelheit ** Die Musik des Blutes ** Der Fuchs ** Der Reaper ** Der Weg der Rose * Staffel 6 ** Die längste Nacht ** Das Versprechen * Staffel 7 ** Der Boxer * Staffel 8 ** Der 13. Mai ** Zugzwang ** Der Nachahmer * Staffel 9 ** Route 66 ** Hexenjagd Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Wiederkehrender Charakter Kategorie:Verbrecher Kategorie:Serienmörder Kategorie:Amokläufer Kategorie:Produktive Mörder Kategorie:Psychopathen Kategorie:Omnivoren Kategorie:Cop Killer Kategorie:Hebephile Kategorie:Verbrecher aus Staffel 4 Kategorie:Verbrecher aus Staffel 5 Kategorie:Verstorben